Kung Fu Mulan
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Po is terribly sick and it has a coincidence that China was in a war! Hannah must taken his place to go the war, and so she joined with Shifu, Tai Lung, Mantis, Monkey and Crane, and an old friend to fight with Siren the Hun! Read & Review! OCxOC.
1. Prologue

**Hi ya! This is my new story, another version of Mulan, a 'Kung Fu Mulan'! In fact, I must warn you, there was a little bit differently in this story, if you know what I mean.**

**I don't own Mulan and Kung Fu Panda!**

**Summary: _Siren__ the Hun_ wanted to invasion the China, and the great Emperor _Loung_**** has sensed at the first place as he tried to summon the army, including the warriors from the Jade Palace, except no women will go join the war! However, _Po_ was sick terribly and he needed to be in war! _Hannah_ has decided to be taken her father place to battle, although she has been failed in matchmaker tests then she must regained her wrong to right, as she will join with _Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Tai Lung_**** to join the great war. But the spirit has sent a _Sacred Guardian_**** to help her and guided her. And she got an old friend reunion and will face the most dangerous mission of her life...**

**Enjoy! (-v-)**

* * *

Prologue

_Ugh,_ Zeng thought as he looked over the China wall's battlements, he used to be a Jade Palace message bird, but now he is a guard of Great Wall of China.

_This sucks._ He would rather be at home in bed, rather than standing on a stone wall in the middle of the night. Not that he wanted any action, though…

Suddenly, as if the ancestors wanted to play a game, someone threw a stone and it the poor soldier in the head. Dazed, Zeng looked around for the idiot who thought that was funny, expecting to find Axel, a pig guard. Behind his back, a purple-haired unknown animal if grimy fur was climbing onto the wall.

Zeng heard something behind him and turned. Seeing who it was, he pulled out his sword and brandished it in front of him. The man gave a high, cruel laugh, and drew his own sword so fast it was a silver blur. With equal speed he knocked the sword out of Zeng's wing and began advancing on him.

Zeng flew, cursing under his breath. He turned, and sprinted up a set of hard stone steps to a little square where one could see a fantastic view of the city. Zeng would have enjoyed the sight if he wasn't sure he was about to die.

The purple-haired weirdo, seeing the goose soldier was trapped, laughed again and began walking towards Zeng, raising his weapon. But Zeng was a few steps ahead. He slammed his wing onto a lever and pushed down. Red fireworks shot up into the sky, exploding like bombs and warning the city that China had been infiltrated.

"See!" Zeng panted, "Now all of China knows you're here, Siren the Hun!"

Siren the Hun, a snow leopard, threw back his head and laughed manically a third time. "Good" he said. Then he leaped over the wall into China.

"I must go to warn the Emperor." Zeng said as he immediately flew to the Dragon Palace.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Matchmaker

Preview:

_"Morning, Dad!" She said cheerfully._

_"I thought you were going to see the matchmaker today?" Po asked, his brow furrowed._

_"I am!" Hannah said, her smile started fading a bit._

_"Then shouldn't you be there by now?"_

_Hannah's eyes grew wide and she and her friends started running to town, trying not to run into anyone and send them flying. _


	2. Matchmaker

Chapter 1: Matchmaker

The sun rose upon the blue sky, and its light has shined on the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. Then it awoke everybody, especially one white tiger who was busying on her notes.

Nineteen year old Hannah Eternal Flame, the White Tiger, and the Fire Phoenix plus Dragon Warrior of Fire, sighed as she read her notes one more time through as she wrote a copy notes on her right arm by using the fur pen._ Keep head down, speak when spoken to, and do not contradict…_

Hannah was going to visit the town matchmaker. She knew all of this junk, but it was the _doing it_ part that was the problem. None of the rules followed Hannah's heart, and there was also the problem that she didn't want to get married to someone she had never met. She wanted to marry for love. Not that she had much of a say.

But her viper twin friends didn't agree on her, Lilly and Azure, the Dragon Warrior of Wind and Water. They were going to visit the town matchmaker with her, too. They were all excited about the matchmaker, but not for Hannah. For the first time, she wished she was a man and to be a great warrior like her parents, except couldn't go on war.

Hannah sighed again, and stood up and stretched. They had to get to her grandpa's, Ping the goose's, sister's beauty shop before they went to the matchmaker and she was pressed for time as it was. She did her morning training with no mistakes, actually, she has almost mastered every kung fu masters' styles and was feeling hopeful until her father, Po, the ex-Dragon Warrior called, "Hannah!"

"Oh! I gotta go, my dad calls me." She said as she threw her bamboo stick to Monkey and ran off.

Hannah followed his voice and found him sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom behind the bunkhouse. Later in the spring its branches would be filled with small pink flowers. "Morning, Dad!" She said cheerfully.

"I thought you were going to see the matchmaker today?" Po asked, his brow furrowed.

"I am!" Hannah said, her smile started fading a bit.

"Then shouldn't you be there by now?"

Hannah's eyes grew wide and she and her friends started running to town, trying not to run into anyone and send them flying. She stopped in front of a white building panting. An elderly goose came rushing out the door.

"Hannah! Lilly! Azure!" She said. The woman was their godmother, Hai the goose and sister of Ping. "You're late!" She crossed her arms.

"Sorry!" Hannah said embarrassedly.

Hai unfolded her arms. "It's alright, fifteen minutes won't kill us all. Now, come on!" The old woman grabbed Hannah's wrist with a surprisingly strong grip and pulled her inside, and over to a tub of water and pushed Hannah in.

_**Hai: This is what you give me to work with?**_

_**Well, honey, I've seen worse**_

_**We're gonna turn this sow's ear**_

_**Into a silk purse**_

"It-it's FREEZING!" Hannah cried as she rubbed her goosebump-covered arms.

"It would have been warmer if you were here on time." Their mothers, Tigress and Viper, master of Tiger and Viper kung fu styles, Tigress said gently as she walked into the room.

"Could you have kept it warm?" Lilly whined.

"No" Hai snapped. "Now, hurry up!"

_**Hai: We'll have you**_

_**Washed and dried**_

_**Primped and polished til you glow with pride**_

_**Just my recipe for instant bride**_

_**Hai: You'll bring honor to us all**_

Just when Tigress and Viper both helping their daughters to clean up, Tigress spotted Hannah's right arm has written the copy notes.

"Hannah, what's this?" Tigress asked her suspiciously.

"Ah...Notes, in case I forgetting something." she answered as she gave her mother an innocent smile.

"Hold this." Hai said as she gave Tigress a lucky cricket, "This girl needs lucks than I thought." Viper shook her head sillily as she thought Hai was over superstition and she continued help Azure to clean up.

The girls were quickly washed, then dragged to get what she would be wearing.Then, they wore a simple dress and headed themselves and yanked over to get her hair and makeup done in the another room. There were two female pigs, Li and Fai.

_**Li: Wait and see**_

_**When we're through**_

_**Boys will gladly go to war for you**_

_**Fai: With good fortune**_

_**Li: And a great hairdo**_

_**Li, Fai, Tigress and Viper: You'll bring honor to us all!**_

After about an hour, Tigress stepped back and looked her daughter up and down, a small smile spreading on her lips. "I think we've outdone ourselves." she said to Hai. They all went out the shop and headed themselves to the dress shop where the women could picked different styles of Chinese dresses.

_**Together: A girl can bring her family**_

_**Great honor in one way**_

When they came across two elderly gooses were playing a chess, one was thinking hard of strikes back and one was easily to defeat his foe. Hannah stopped by that and scanned the chess, she helped the helpless goose to strike back his foe. The elderly were gasped and Tigress quickly pulled her away from them.

_**Together: By striking a good match**_

_**And this could be the day**_

They have finally stopped in the dress shop and chose the best dress for the girls. Tigress and Viper helped them to wear on, Hannah was trying on a pink and purple silk dress and with a bun on her head. As for Lilly and Azure, Lilly was decided to wearing green silk dress and Azure was wearing a blue silk dress.

_**Viper: Men want girls with good taste**_

_**Tigress:Calm**_

_**Hai: Obedient**_

_**Viper: Who work fast-paced**_

_**Tigress: With good breeding**_

_**Hai: And a tiny waist **_(They twisted tight on the girls' waists, made them couldn't breathe in any second.)

_**Together: You'll bring honor to us all**_

Next, they have to go a make up shop. During the walk, Lilly saw a little rabbit boy was teasing at the little rabbit girl's doll. Then Lilly helped to get her doll back. She smiled as she squeezed her doll tightly.

_**Villagers: We all must serve our emperor**_

_**Who guards us from the Huns**_

_**A man by bearing arms**_

_**A girl by bearing sons**_

At the make up shop, a female pig helped Hannah to paint her lips into rose red, like lipstick. And so Lilly and Azure got helped by the other pigs.

_**Tigress, Viper & the pig helpers:When we're through you can't fail**_

_**Like a lotus blossom soft and pale**_

_**How could any fellow say "No Sale"**_

_**Tigress: You'll bring honor to us all**_

"Pfff. Pretty is as pretty does." Yet she smiled also, and stepped over to her granddaughter. "You _are_ pretty, my girl. Here," She pulled a daffodil hair clip, (A/N: The same daffodil hair clip from 'Case Within Love' and 'Kung Fu Camp'. I just love that hair clip!) from her pocket and placed it in Hannah's bun. "It does match now, and it's for luck."

"There. You're ready." she replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, mom." Hannah said humbly.

_**Hai: Not yet.**_

_**An apple for serenity**_

_**A pendant for balance**_

Hai sang as she placed a cricket on Hannah's back waist.

_**Hai: Beads of jade for beauty**_

_**You must proudly show it**_

_**Now add a cricket just for luck**_

_**And even you can't blow it**_

"Look at yourself," Tigress said, pointing to a full length mirror in the corner.

Hannah stepped over to it and let out a hastily stifled gasp. She _was_ beautiful. As winter was just ending, she figured that had been given a robins-egg-blue long sleeved blouse, and a long turquoise skirt. She had a navy blue miniskirt on top, and a white sash tied around her waist so tight she could hardly breathe. Her hair clip stood out boldly in her deep brunette fur head. Her face was white with powder, actually her face was white enough, and she had pink cheeks, red lips, and pale blue eyeshadow. She was gorgeous, but… it wasn't the _real_ Hannah.

"Wow, Hannah! You look gorgeous!" Lilly commented her.

"Thanks, Lilly. Better this would help on the matchmaker tests." Hannah sighed to herself.

Bells suddenly rang in the village square. It was time to meet the matchmaker.

"Hurry, hurry!" Tigress cried. "Good luck, sweetie!"

"You, too, honeys. You can do it!" Viper cried.

_**Hannah:Ancestors**_

_**Hear my plea**_

_**Help me not to make a fool of me**_

_**And to not uproot my family tree**_

_**Keep my father standing tall**_

_**Girls: Scarier than the undertaker**_

_**We are meeting our matchmaker**_

Hannah, Lilly and Azure were rushed out of the shop and joined the line of about five other hopeful maidens. Looking around, Hannah saw people point at her and nod their heads. Hannah felt her face grow warm, and the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach. The girls filed into a courtyard in front of a small studio, the matchmaker's studio.

_**Villagers: Destiny**_

_**Guard our girls**_

_**And our future as it fast unfurls**_

_**Please look kindly on these cultured pearls**_

_**Each a perfect porcelain doll**_

_**Girl A: Please bring honor to us**_

_**Girl B: Please bring honor to us**_

_**Lilly: Please bring honor to us**_

_**Azure: Please bring honor to us**_

Hannah sort of confused of the line as she copied the group, to pretend that she was a maiden.

_**Together: Please bring honor to us all!**_

The matchmaker finally stepped out. Ms. Hito was a short, plump but a fat pig with dark brown hair and darker eyes. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun with chopsticks forming an "X" in the back of her head. Her round stomach stretched the front of her lilac kimono. She was holding a small clipboard and a slight scowl, most likely because she was seeing "**Hannah Eternal Flame**" printed there. The pig had never liked her much, and the only thing Hannah liked about Ms. Hito was that there was a limit to tries to get a match.

"Hannah Eternal Flame!" She called, her voice dripping with fake excitement.

Hannah lifted her head and shouted, "Present!" The people who had been nodding were now shaking their heads.

"Speaking without permission." Ms. Hito said rather cool without looking at her as she ticked a cross on the list.

_Great,_ Hannah thought as she walked inside_, I haven't even gotten in her house and I've lost two of my ten points._ One for lifting her head, and one for calling out.

Hannah, who had been the first one to the matchmaker as she was nervous. Then, she saw a tea set on the table, and supposed that Ms. Hito had given her this simple test to try and get rid of her for good. If not, well, at least Hannah had a few more tries…

Hannah bustled around, now and then spilling some water, or nearly dropping the teapot, answering Ms. Hito's questions about the rules, her family, and politics.

"Oh, my father's fine, just fine, still having a tad bit of trouble walking from his fever, but he's doing quite well." Hannah answered when the matchmaker asked of Po's health.

"That's _wonderful_ news." Ms. Hito said, this time her voice dripping with sarcasm. Anger licked the inside of Hannah's stomach.

"Yes, we got a little worried when he began forgetting his name, but he's better now. Thank you for caring." Hannah said sweetly, but her hands were shaking with anger and gritted her teeth a little.

"Yeah, great. Now, Hannah I have some tea?" Ms. Hito slightly menacingly.

"Do you want sugar with it, too?" Hannah replied a bit more forceful than she had intended.

Ms. Hito's eyes narrowed. "I don't like your attitude much, girl. I've reached the end of my rope with you."

Hannah clenched her fists. "You know something? I've reached the end of my line, too."

Ms. Hito stood up, her pupils were just like little black pellets. "I'm sick of by seeing your name on my list. You don't get it, do you? The only reason I'm still seeing you is because your parents still have hope in you and they _were_ the Dragon Warriors and kung fu masters of the valley, people are all respect them. But I don't. I highly doubted I would ever find you a match from the moment you walked in here."

Hannah's eyes went wide and started to sting. But there was _no way_ she was letting that woman –that _witch_- see her cry. Ms. Hito began walking around Hannah, examining her.

"You're clumsy,_ just like your father_. You're slow. You don't learn anything. You're just a pretty face with a head full of air. And you know what? I'm not seeing you to waste my time with you anymore. You're hopeless. You can spend the rest of your life all alone for all I care, but I'm not dealing with you or you're stupid family anymore. I've had it!" she examined her too straight, too straight as it felt like jabbed her heart.

Hannah saw in red. She really did. She leapt up and yelled, "YOU LIAR! I AM NOT CLUMSY OR SLOW OR JUST A PRETTY FACE! AND NEVER, EVER, INSULT MY FATHER!! And you know what? I've had it, too! I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone than get a husband from you! Wait, no. I'll _prove_ you wrong! I'll find a man better than one you could ever give me!"

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND LOVE!" Ms Hito shrieked. "NOW GET OUT!_**OUT! **_I never want to see you again!"

"That's on thing we can agree on!" Hannah started to leave out the front door, but Ms. Hito snarled, "_Back_" venomously. As she was leaving, Hannah heard Ms. Hito yell to the crowd, "She's hopeless! NEXT!"

"Lilly Viper!" she shouted out the name. Lilly slowly stood up and showed her eyes to Ms. Hito.

Lilly was next as she walked which has a scratch between the furious and was fighting back tears Hannah, she sighed quietly as she went inside the house.

"Hannah, it's okay…" Tigress tried to care her, there's always next year. But then she was interrupted by Hannah.

"No! It's not okay! That pig had insulted dad! And you told me that it's okay!?" Hannah was blinded with mad and furious, but started began calm herself as she ran away to the Jade Palace.

Tigress was depress and Viper was beside her as she patted her tail on her shoulder.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Matchmaker

Preview:

_"Leave me alone." Hannah asked shortly, but Po didn't obey her as he sat beside her._

_Po looked at her sadly, but then a blossom from the peach tree has fallen in his paw, he grinned at that and he spoke, "Ah, the peach tree has grown blossoms again."_

_"Whatever." Hannah snarled._

_"But that wasn't the most beautiful blossoms I've ever seen." He then said and it gave Hannah a shocked._

_"Really? But the villagers say that the blossoms from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom is the most beautiful blossoms of all China! What else?" she asked curiously._

_"The most beautiful blossoms of all China is right in front of me." He said as he faces to her, and she was blushing._


	3. Reflection

Chapter 2: Reflection

A little while later, Hannah was fail but the others have passed. She was sitting on a bench by a little pond in the bunkhouse backyard. She was trying to tell herself that she would find love that someone out there was waiting for her to come into his life, which these things take time. But Hannah knew Ms. Hito was right. She was hopeless. She saw Tigress walking to Po and shaking her head as she knew what that means.

But then she saw her best friends were ran to their father, Crane, and hugged him tightly as they wanted to tell that they had passed the matchmaker to be a Maiden.

She sadly walked beside the pond and there was a reflection of her, she looked deeply as she hoped that she wouldn't be exist.

_**Hannah: Look at me**_

_**I will never pass for a perfect bride**_

_**Or a perfect daughter**_

_**Can it be**_

_**I'm not meant to play this part?**_

_**Now I see**_

_**That if I were to truly to be myself**_

_**I would break my family's heart**_

_**Hannah: Who is that girl I see**_

_**Staring straight**_

_**Back at me?**_

_**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**_

Hannah sighed sadly and went to the Hall of Heroes dedicated to her ancestors and the other passed out masters. The hall was filled with swords, weapons and pictures of the masters, so brightly polished that the reflected her, making it look like there were several Hannahs in the room. She knelt down at the front of the largest Water of Moon Lake and began to sing softly.

_**Hannah: Somehow I cannot hide**_

_**Who I am?**_

_**Though I've tried**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

She raised her sleeve and wiped off half of her makeup; now one half of her face was that of a beautiful, perfect girl. The other was regular, clumsy Hannah. Who was she really? Where did she belong? She wiped the rest of the makeup off.

_**Hannah: When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

She asked again softy as she has finished the song softly and quietly and she walked out the Hall of Heroes to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and she sat under it. There were peach petals started falling from the tree as it landed on the ground, somewhere, flow with the wind and some has fallen on Hannah.

Pearly tears slowly began falling down her face. She wiped them away, and stood up to go to dinner.

Just then, Po revealed himself with a staff on his right and she stopped. She has no right to face her father, she will never be any girl like Lilly and Azure, more graceful and soft on the inside and outside. She backed at the peach tree and sat under it again.

"Leave me alone." Hannah asked shortly, but Po didn't obey her as he sat beside her.

Po looked at her sadly, but then a blossom from the peach tree has fallen in his paw, he grinned at that and he spoke, "Ah, the peach tree has grown blossoms again."

"Whatever." Hannah snarled.

"But that wasn't the most beautiful blossoms I've ever seen." He then said and it gave Hannah a shocked.

"Really? But the villagers say that the blossoms from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom is the most beautiful blossoms of all China! What else?" she asked curiously.

"The most beautiful blossoms of all China is right in front of me." He said as he faces to her, and she was blushing.

"Me!? Dad, you can't be serious!? I have failed you and failed the Jade Palace!! I don't even deserve to live now!!" she started to whimper, Po embraced her gently to let her released her sadness and anger out.

"Shhh, it's okay now, Hannah. Now let it now, and you will feel better." He whispered in her ears, she always a little girl in his heart, never grow up and never change.

Hannah wiped her tears with her sleeves and sniffed, Po stood with assist with the staff, said, "There, there, now hurry sniff it out and we're gonna late for dinner." He joked and Hannah smiled a little and they walked together back to the bunkhouse.

--

_**In the Great Palace in the middle of China**_

Emperor Loung, a gold dragon, has gathered a council in the grand hall as he has something important to announce.

When everyone has here, one general, an old wolf has asked, "You summoned us, your majesty?"

"I have a vision from the great Buddha, Siren the Hun will invasion the China." He said and the people in the Grand Hall were murmured and gasped.

"But, he told me that there will be a brave warrior, who is usual and braver than the others, and will bring us peace to the China and defeat Siren." He spoke again, and then the hall was in silence.

"Then, who is this _brave warrior_?" a young General, another wolf asked. He was Sora, one of the campers in the international kung fu camp in my _'Kung Fu Camp'_, he and his father had moved in China several years ago and been living in palace by being Emperor Loung's body guard and general.

"I don't know, but we must quick before Siren has summoned a countless army." He worried and he ordered, "General Jack, you and your 100 army must be heading to the South China, an undercover has told us they will be attack there first." Jack bowed him and he returned to his place.

When he has a scratch to his son, he whispered to him, "Good luck, my son." But Sora didn't know that this was the last word that he had heard from his father.

"General Sora, you will be training a new army. Therefore, I will gather the warriors and kung fu masters of China to assist you." He said and Sora bowed.

Suddenly, Sora has remained of someone and asked Loung, "Emperor Loung, may I ask a question?"

"You may." He replied.

"Do the masters including the Jade Palace of the Valley of Peace?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I not include them?" he confuse asked.

"Nothing, your majesty." He bowed again and he backed to his place.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Summon Army

Preview:

_"Citizen in Valley of Peace!" the roost announced. "I got an order from the Purity City!"_

_"The Huns are invading China!" he shouted and there was a huge gasped._

_"By the order of the Emperor Loung, every warrior and kung fu masters must serve the Purity Army!"_

_He then un-sealed the Emperor scroll and read it loud and clear, "From the Jade Palace!" the solider which beside him was holding some other scrolls._

_"Master Shifu!" Shifu appeared and he bowed at the Emperor's council. And he said, "I am ready to serve the Emperor." and the solider handed him the scroll. And he continuing._

_"Master Crane!"_

_"Master Mantis!"_

_"Master Monkey!"_

_"And final, Master Po!" then there was a bigger gasp in the valley._


	4. The Summon Army

Chapter 4: The Summon Army

The next morning, Hannah has awake early than the others as she was extra training for herself. The spikes from the roof have fallen and it fell straight at the ground, included Hannah!

Although, Hannah was quick as she used her mother kung fu styles and mixed with her Phoenix power to strike back at the roof, and it made a bug hole as she sweat dropped.

"I am _so_ in trouble." She murmured.

Suddenly, Shifu and Tai Lung appeared himself as he opened the gate, "Whoever making that bumping noise, quiet down…WHAT THE!?" he has snapped awake and so as Tai Lung, as they saw the situation, the equipments on the roof have half destroy and half palavered.

"Uh…Good morning, Master Shifu. I thought I warm up a little." Hannah saluted him as greeted him.

Tai Lung then scanned the damage of the spikes, it was maximum level to make such of damage, "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Uh? _That thing?_ It was nothing. I was just used mom's Tiger styles and have a little mixed with my Phoenix power to strike it back." She answered innocently.

The two masters' jaws were dropped, Hannah saw this situation many times as she made a punishment for herself, "I'm so sorry, Master! I will do a ten mile jog and do a hundred sits-up and have extra time training with Uncle Monkey and Uncle Mantis. And…" she was interrupted by Tai Lung.

"Stop, Hannah! We're not going to punish instead of we are very proud of your skills." He said.

"…Huh?" she was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Normally not many masters could mastered the level like yours to strike those spikes back up on the roof, which it needs a great strength to strike." Shifu replied.

"Wow." She impressed of herself. "Didn't expect that."

Just then, the other masters have came in the training room. When Hannah rushed to her parents and little brother to tell them a good news.

"Mom, dad! Guess what?" before she could say it. The trumping sounds were interrupted her as it getting closer and closer to the centre of Valley of Peace.

"What's going on?" Crane asked.

"I don't know. But we must go there." Shifu said as the others walked to the Jade Palace theater.

--

_**At the Jade Palace Theater**_

Soon the villagers have gathered in the theater and saw three men were in the centre, a roost between two armored Rhinos. The roost named Sui, and he was Emperor's trusty council.

"Citizen in Valley of Peace!" the roost announced. "I got an order from the Purity City!"

"The Huns are invading China!" he shouted and there was a huge gasped.

"By the order of the Emperor Loung, one man from every family and every warrior and kung fu masters must serve the_ Purity Army_!"

He then un-sealed the Emperor scroll and read it loud and clear, "From the Jade Palace!" the solider which beside him was holding some other scrolls.

"Master Shifu!" Shifu appeared and he bowed at the Emperor's council. And he said, "I am ready to serve the Emperor." and the solider handed him the scroll. And he was continuing.

"Master Crane!" Crane stepped forward and bowed at him as he took a scroll and so the others did the same.

"Master Mantis!"

"Master Monkey!"

"Master Tai Lung!"

"And final, Master Po!" then there was a bigger gasp in the valley.

"Wait? Why we can't go?" Tigress and Viper stepped forward.

"No women could go any war instead of they should know their present place!" Sui scolded at them, and Po gave Tigress his staff and walked forward without it.

"But without us, there wouldn't be the Furious Seven!" Viper stated.

"Don't worry, Viper. I'm sure Master Shifu and Tai Lung will take care of us." Crane said as his wings embraced her.

"Just be careful, okay?" Viper whimpered in his chest, she would go with him whether is war or not.

'_No! Dad can't go! I must stop him!'_ Hannah thought as she ran after Po.

Sui was trying to hand Po the scroll, there was an interrupted by Hannah, "NO!"

"Please, my father is terribly sick as he barely goes to war!" She didn't finish her lines as Sui blocked her.

Ping appeared at her side, "That's right! My son is in sick and you shouldn't…" Sui had had enough as he yelled at them.

"Silence! For once more time, no women could go to the war instead of they should know their present place!" he repeated the words as he stared at Po.

"Hannah, dad, step away." Po silently said.

"But, dad…" it was too late, Po has held the scroll from the Emperor, Sui said to him, "Report yourself at the_ Sao Lu Camp_!" and he bowed at him and he walked away, Tigress was holding his staff and when she gave it to her husband, he refused it. Sui continued on summoning the army.

The Furious Seven watched Po walked up the Jade Palace by himself and felt heart broken of seeing it.

--

_**At night at the bunkhouse**_

When the dinner was ready, Po didn't cook but Ping helped out, Tigress told Hannah to call her father to eat, she obeyed as she was holding a lantern and walked herself to the Po's room and saw he was concentrating on something.

Po slowly took out his Sword of Heroes and swung its sword dance as he fought against the shadow, Hannah was amazed and admired of her father as she thought his heath was healing so fast.

But she spoke too fast as Po granted with his chest pain of his heart. And he fell on the floor, Hannah quickly rush in the room and yelled his father to wake him up, there was no respond and she shouted her other members of family for help.

"Dad, just hold on. You will be okay…" she whispered in his ears. "Mom! Call the doctor!!" she yelled.

--

Po was lying on the bed with his bad fever, the doctor, Dai, has checked on him and shook his head slightly. Every masters and Ping were worried on Po as he was a very important person in their hearts.

When Dai has finished the check, Ping asked him in rush, "Well? Is my son alright? Will he be eats and sleep?"

"Ping, calm yourself down! To tell you the truth, he's not okay instead he can't survive any much longer…" he said silently.

Tigress was over-sad as she kneeled herself beside him and cried in his chest. Viper was beside her and fighting back her tears.

"So, there's no other way?" Shifu asked.

"Well, there is one way…" the hope in everyone's eyes. And the doctor could see that, "But don't over expect that, to get that medicine is too risky and dangerous." He stated.

"Oh come on, what kind of dangerous that you're saying?"

"The gem of the Emperor Loung, legends said that it could heal any terrible sickness." He murmured. There was a silence in the room and they turned to Po who was still having a heat on his forehead, there is no way could go to see the Emperor Loung by that way easy.

"Well, I better go now." The doctor said as he went outside the palace.

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly Hannah got an idea, "Unless…" the eyes were on her.

"I can go to the war as taken father's place!" Hannah announced.

"WHAT!?" they shouted in unison, even Po.

"Father, you mustn't go! There are lots of young people taken their fathers' places to join in the war!" She shouted to Po.

"It's my honor to give to my family." Po replied.

"Oh? Then sending yourself to die is an honor for us!?" Hannah shouted.

"I have my place, and you should know yours!" Po sat up and shouted at his daughter, and he saw Hannah's eyes were watered and replaying of what her father said to her a few hours ago.

"_The most beautiful blossoms of all China is right in front of me."_

But then she realized that he was lying and she ran away from them to the roof of the Jade Palace. The others wanted to catch her, but they got stopped by Po.

Outside the sky was getting darker and darker as it started to rain and lightning, then the storms have come out the drums sound. And the lightning has shocked at the roof of the Jade Palace, there could see Hannah was sitting there, sadly, hopeless and watched her family's rooms' candle lights have blown off.

The white tiger thought a while as she stood up, ignored the sounds of the storm and the flash of the lightning,_ 'I must help him… even it is the dead mark on me.'_ Her decision has made up and she hopped herself to the bunkhouse.

She quietly walked into her parents' room, and took the scroll of summon army. She replaced it with her daffodil hair clip and she whispered, "Good bye, I love you…" Then she rushed into the Hall of Heroes.

Her wet body has left the hall the footprints of water, she calmly walked to the Water of Moon Pool and have a reflection of hers, she took a comb from her pocket and combed her fur as it made a little pony hair as Shifu's, and she stole the _Sword of Heroes_, which as a symbol of a Dragon Warrior, even though she already was a Dragon Warrior of _Fire_!

--

After 10 minutes of make up, she has pretended as a boy, as she was going to replace Po's place! She was wearing a warrior suit and with the_ Sword of Heroes_ on her back.

She used her Phoenix power as it smashed the gate, and she ran away! When she reached to the bamboo forest, she saw some shadows were beside her, and she spotted out. They were Master Shifu, Tai Lung, Monkey, Mantis and Crane!

"Hannah! Do you know what you're doing?" Shifu shouted during their running.

"Don't try to stop me!" She replied.

Then Crane, Mantis and Monkey were surprised of her speech, she spoke like her mother, Tigress, when they were going to stop Tai Lung back days. Crane gave Shifu a look, a certain look with confidence and so the other masters. They were all believe in Hannah as they will fight the war together.

Shifu saw that and he sighed, "Then we're not going to stop." He shouted.

"What!?" Hannah was confused.

"We're coming with you, silly!" Tai Lung said. Hannah looked at her family members and saw Monkey gave her a thumb up and she felt joy in her heart.

"Then hop on it! _FLAME ON_!!" She yelled as she transformed into a Phoenix and the other masters have hopped on her back, except Crane, he could fly. And they soared in the storming sky.

--

Back at the bunkhouse, Po has sudden snapped his eyes opened, got woke up by a nightmare. He saw Hannah stole his scroll and ran away, but then it was true, because he saw desk where the scroll was supposed on it has gone!

Instead, there was a hair clip on it, and he took it, he recognized it belonged to Hannah! Tigress has woke up as she saw the whole thing, she ran behind him.

"You must go, she could have killed herself!" she urged him.

"No! If this is her destiny or will, I'm sure she should face it. And beside, Master Shifu will take care of her." He said calmly. He then gazed at the sky and started to pray.

'_Master Oogway, please guard Hannah safely…' _they prayed upon sky.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: General Sora

_Preview:_

"_You're a WHAT?!" They yelled in unison when they met Maz. They were half a mile from the army camp and totally shocked before they got there._

"_Ugh. Yes, I'm a Guardian dragon, one of the twelve Guardians. Come on, we're in, like, half of your myths!" Maz said irritably._

"_Yeah, but you're a bit…small" Tai Lung said, putting his paws on top of Maz's head to prove his point._

_"Smaller than him?" then the dragon pointed at Mantis, whose face started getting dark._


	5. General Sora

Chapter 3: General Sora

In the Hall of Heroes, the ancestors and the past Masters were once again having a field day. Spirits of Masters on the painting, armies and the Urn of Whispering Warriors and Masters Oogway!

Master Oogway was the leader of all and he glanced his sight on a little dragon statue, and said, "Maz, awake!" the statue has fallen on the ground with fire flowers split out.

"I'm live! What's going on here? I heard a rumor that Hannah is going to the war!!" Maz shouted.

"She _left_ for war!" The stooped Rhino said. "She really is as stupid as the matchmaker thought!"

"Stop, Brianna!" Master Oogway said peacefully, "She's risking her life for her father!"

"That girl must be suicidal!" a warrior said, completely ignoring Master Oogway's comment.

"That's enough, Alex!" Maz said firmly. Turning to Oogway, he confided, "I'm going after her. If I can't convince her to come back, I can keep an eye on her."

"Be careful, little dragon." He said as he gave his luck on him.

Maz smiled. "I will." Then he bowed deeply to all the spirits.

"She and the others are in the bamboo forest of South China near the _Sao Lu Camp_." Master Oogway said the direction.

"Yes, master." Then he left.

--0x0x0x0x--

_**Bamboo Forest near the Sao Lu Camp**_

The sun has rose as it shined on Hannah and the five masters, and they were teaching Hannah something.

"Okay, let's try this again." Hannah said. They were half a mile from the army camp and Hannah was practicing of how being in the men. On the other hand, Shifu thought that Hannah could never be into a man.

"Here it goes." Then she spoke in low tone as best as she could do, "Hi! I'm Hannah, and I'm ready to kiss some a—" she stopped by Crane.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." He said.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Suddenly, Shifu sensed that there was something was coming and there came a blast of fire ball. Crane reflected it by his Wind Dragon power, and shouted, "Who goes there?" Everyone put their fighting stances.

Then the figure started come closer and the bamboos were moved by its moves and it appeared, a lizard!?

"A lizard!? You've got to be kidding me?" Hannah said and everyone burst out laughter.

"What lizard? I am the Guardian Dragon!" Maz announced.

"You're a WHAT?!" They yelled in unison when they met Maz.

"Ugh. Yes, I'm a Guardian dragon, one of the twelve_ Sacred Guardians_. Come on, we're in, like, half of your myths!" Maz said irritably.

"Yeah, but you're a bit…small" Tai Lung said, putting his paws on top of Maz's head to prove his point.

"Smaller than him?" then the dragon pointed at Mantis, whose face started getting dark.

Maz rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Look, Hannah. You're going to need some help if you're going to survive. I'm not a human, but I _am_ a guy."

The dragon –Maz- had a point. Hannah had never spent much time around people her opposite gender, except her uncles, godfather and grandfather. She now realized that this was a flaw in her plan. She had practiced a 'man' voice, which were a few tones deeper than her normal one. She wildly hoped it would work.

"Alright. Tell me what you have to say on our way." Hannah grabbed the dragon's twisted body and started walking. Maz climbed up onto her shoulder.

"Well, for starters, you have to not be afraid to go roughing around a bit. I'm not saying pick fights with everyone you see, but if someone hits you, hit them back!"

"That's no what we men are." Monkey stated.

"Ignore him and do what I say." Maz whispered in her ears.

"Uh… O.K." Hannah said awkwardly. Guys were weirder than she thought.

They had arrived at the camp. Maz, not wanting to be seen, leapt off Hannah shoulder and into her pocket. The entire place was filled to the brim with middle-aged and young men. When they saw the kung fu masters, they quickly bowed in respect deeply, but when they saw Hannah, they started murmuring.

The soldiers were all either practicing or trying to get to know each other by fighting each other.

Suddenly, someone struck out their arm and smacked Hannah in the stomach. Without thinking, Hannah punched him back in the gut. The antelope bent down, clutching his stomach, and then he straightened up grinning.

"I like you already!" The boy had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. Behind him were two others. One was very tall, fat with brown hair even spikier than the one who had punched Hannah was a pig, the other was a tad shorter than Hannah and had blond hair was a goose.

"I'm Ling, from Valley of Peace, these two were come from there, too." The antelope said.

"I'm Neon." The pig said.

"And I'm San." The goose said.

"We're from there too." Hannah as her family appeared beside her. Ling was excited by seeing the members of the Furious Seven and the kung fu master.

"Oh my gosh! Guys, it's the Furious Se— Wait? Why there are just four of you? Aren't there were also a viper, a tiger and a panda?" Ling asked curiously.

Before she could answer that, she accidentally hit a big behind her back. And when the big looked back, his eyes were in rage as he wanted to punch her but she dodged it.

"Punch him back." Maz said behind her neck. And she attacked the pig to the other camp.

"Oh dear." Crane murmured as his wing covered his face.

"You're _so_ dead." The pig smirked as there's angry troops were behind him and Hannah saw it and gulped.

The five masters have no eyes to watch this as Hannah being chased by half of army around the camp, they trashed three camps and the weapons station!

--

_**In the General Camp**_

A roost and a young general were inside talking about the plans.

"Your father has sent you a message that he has arrived at the Valley of Courage of South China. He also said that train the new army hard and may the ancestors be with you." He spoke the letter loud and Sora sighed of relief.

"So are the rookies and the masters are here?" he asked.

"Yes, general. And the kung fu masters are one red panda kung fu masters and four of the Furious Seven." He replied.

"Five of them? Why not all of them?" he then asked.

"Please, general." The roost sprayed his water and said, "Women can never be at war!"

"Well, believe me. In a month, they will be the great warriors! No, the greatest warriors of all China!" he said with confidence and when he opened the curtains of the camp.

A mess of soldiers were fighting to each other and none of them were in discipline.

The roost looked a him and he knew what to do, "SOLIDERS!" he shouted and then they stopped.

"He started it!!" They quickly made a circle and all pointed at Hannah in unison.

"Man, who the hell is he?" Ling asked.

"That's exactly what I was wondering." Sora said. "Who are you?" Hannah turned and her breath caught in her throat.

Standing in front of her was a handsome young silver wolf with hair as silver and has the same eyes as hers. He was, like everyone else, wearing his full armor, but he looked better in it than the others did. He had a dark green cape on his shoulder. Behind him was a roost, the same roost that insulted women couldn't go to war, with blue hair down to his shoulders and a clipboard not unlike the one Ms. Hito had had.

"I'm-I'm-I'm…" Hannah stammered, almost forgetting to use her guy voice. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten to think of an alias for herself.

"Oh, come on, general." Crane said, "It's the kids first day. Don't scare him away; you have weeks for that."

General-Whoever-He-Was scowled. "I have to know my soldiers, Master Crane." Crane shrugged. Turning back to Hannah, He said, "Who are you?"

"Try Matt." urged Maz.

Sora has a good hearing and asked, "Matt?"

"No! It's…uh…"

"You know, you should take my advice." whispered Maz.

"Maz." She whispered at her back neck.

"Maz?" he then asked.

"No! It's not Matt and not Maz….It's…uhhh…" then she remembered once time she lied a boy that she had a twin brother, named Hon, then she has to use it.

"I'm-I'm Hon." Hannah said.

General gave her a piercing look with his emerald eyes and smirked. "Alright, _Hon_. Welcome to the Purity Army. That name sort of familiar to me and I'm gonna guess you're… _nineteen_?" Hannah nodded.

"So is I. Probably the youngest general ever." He continued, "I'm General Sora. I'm the one who's going to be kicking you all into army form. And this guy," Sora pointed to the roost behind him, "This is James. He's going to be doing all the paperwork."

Then Sora handed out his paws, "Your summon scroll?"

The five masters and Hannah have handed out their scrolls and when Sora scanned on Hannah's, he was confused, "Po!? The Dragon Warrior Po?"

"I didn't know Master Po has a son." James asked.

"Uh, he's not usually talk a lot about me." Hannah lied.

"And he had mastered his skills and thousand scrolls of kung fu." Shifu said as Hannah tried to pretend the man to split the water out, and then she failed like an idiot.

Ling, San, and Neon laughed, and Hannah gave him a weak smile. General Sora turned and left.

"Good to see you lightening up." Neon said, patting Hannah on the back.

"Don't worry, Sora gets better as time goes on. Now, let's call this a day, the training will be started by tomorrow." James assured Hannah before going off in Sora's direction.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tai Lung said and the others agreed.

"Look, Hannah. The training wouldn't be easy like you training on kung fu, you better get ready." Mantis whispered and she nodded.

"Masters, your camp will be that way." James said as he showed the way, it was a big camp.

"What? You mean I have to sleep with them?" Hannah asked.

"Of course, what are you, a girl?" James joked.

"No! Of course I'm a man. And man sleep anywhere whatever it stinks." Hannah said and she saw the masters were glared at her for her misunderstood of men, she embarrassed went inside the camp.

"Tigress and Po are going to kill me if they found that we're sleeping with her." Monkey murmured and they went inside the camp and went to sleep.

--

_**At Night**_

Everyone in the camp was sleeping, but except one.

Shifu was meditating to be as one as the universe in inner peace, then he saw Hannah's blanket was slipped off, he sighed as he helped her to cover up.

Then he saw a tear slipped out her closed emerald eyes, he wiped out and her head shook a little bit, _'She worrying of Po again…' _he thought and he smiled as he looked at the face of his granddaughter.

"Goodnight, little phoenix." He whispered as he went back on meditating.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: I'll Make A Man Out of You

Preview:

_"Hey, I remember you." then Hannah was shocked._

_"You have a twin sister named Hannah, right?" he asked with excitedly._

_Hannah sighed of relief and replied, "Yes, I have. What's wrong?"_

_"Oh, nothing. It's just like I hope you could tell me everything about her. What I meant was, she's the only girl I ever dreamt of and I haven't seen her for a long time and now I have chance to stay here to search for her." he said._

_"Wait? You saying that are you the wolf kid who also in the international kung fu camp past thirteen years?" Hannah asked with hope in her eyes._

_"Yes." he answered._


	6. I'll Make A Man Out of You

Chapter 6: I'll Make a Man out Of You

The next day was the first day of training. They were all on a field in their under armor. She was standing next to Ling, San and Neon, who were now her friends, or more precisely, _'Hon's _friends. And the five masters were in front of them. It felt weird to have people think you're someone you're not and having relatives with the kung fu masters.

"Am I the only one who's hungry?" Ling said loudly, looking around for someone who might back him up.

"Ling, if we gave you enough food to keep you full, there wouldn't be enough for China, let alone the army." James said as he walked by. Ling scowled.

"Who asked you?!" Ling called after him.

"You did." James called back over his shoulder.

Ling muttered something about James, Hannah knew he never would have dared to think in front of General Sora.

"Whoa, dude, HARSH!" Neon said laughing.

"Hon, you really need to relax." San said. "You're way too uptight."

"Actually," Sora's voice said, "I like Hon's attitude. War is a serious business." The four of them looked and saw Sora coming towards them.

"Err…Thanks, General." Hannah said awkwardly. Her face felt a little warm for some reason.

"Before the training starts, you must take a little task." Sora said as James carried two made by jade and bond 200 kilograms coins with rope handle! He then fired an arrow on top of a wooden statue.

"Ling, come here!" Ling stepped forward and he held out his hands and Sora put them on his hand.

"This hand represents _'Strength'_," he carried up Ling's right hand, and he held another hand, "And this represent _'Determination'_, each of you must carry during in the climbing and take the arrow, except the masters." Sora explained.

And all of them have done the task but none of them did it, even Hannah. The heavy coins were heavier than she did back from the Jade Palace.

Sora shrugged and flicked his hair. He walked over to a pile of bamboo sticks and tossed them to the crowd. Everyone caught theirs, but just before Hannah could snatch hers out of the air, a hand grabbed it. Hannah looked and saw it was the same big bully pig, Kao, who she messed with yesterday. She held out her hand to take it, and Kao tripped her. Everyone (except, of course, five masters, San, Neon, and Ling) laughed, and Sora rolled his eyes. _We've got a long way to go_, He thought.

"Now," Sora said as he picked up a stick of his own stick.

"Master Monkey will do a demonstration." Sora said and Monkey stepped forward with a bamboo stick in his hand, Sora nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Let's get down to business!" He flung a pot high up into the air. As it flew, Monkey spun the stick so fast he made a small wind that blew the hair on the soldiers' faces back. The pot came down, and Monkey smacked it and the pot broke into a hundred pieces. A chorus of "Wow!"s and "Cool!"s went through the crowd, except Hannah, she watched his show all the time.

_**Sora:**_

_**Let's get down to business-to defeat-the Huns.**_

_**Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?**_

It was the rookies' turn. Unfortunately, the entire army was terrible at it, but Hannah was the worst. But it wasn't the truth, she got prank by Kao as he out Mantis in her neck, and she struggling with her bamboo stick as it hit everyone in the area.

Shifu was widened and saw Mantis has finally off her neck as the false alarm has over, she saw Sora standing with his arms folded across his chest. "I'm disappointed, Hon."

"But , General, he's just got prank by somebody. Someone has put Master Mantis in Hon's neck which caused this mess." Shifu explained.

"Even though, he had failed on concentrating." He did make a point. He leaned his face close to Hannah's.

Sora went on, "Trying your best isn't going to keep you alive if you're one-on-one with Siren. You need to be _trained_ and _disciplined_." He pulled her even closer, so that they were almost nose to nose and snarled, "Believe me, Hon. Before we're done, I'll make a man out of you." He pushed Hannah to the ground and walked away, leaving her wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into.

_**Sora: You're the saddest bunch I ever met**_

_**But you can bet before we're through**_

_**Mister, I'll make a man out of you**_

James then continued on his recording paperwork.

_**Sora: Tranquil as a forest**_

_**But on fire within**_

_**Once you find your centre**_

_**You are sure to win**_

_**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot**_

_**And you haven't got a clue**_

Sora had wanted them to put a bucket of water on their heads and deflect apples being thrown at them with one of the bamboo sticks. Hannah thought this was impossible (Neon, San, and Ling all agreed.) But Shifu demonstrated perfectly. Hannah rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

Poor Sora was disappointed again. Hannah did manage to block a few apples, but the bucket of water fell on her head. Sora shook his head and said training was done for the day.

_**Sora: Somehow I'll make a man out of you!**_

Another time, they were trying to grab fish from a river with their bare hands (which Hannah didn't really understand the point of, but whatever floated Sora's boat.) Of course, Tai Lung and Sora was master at it, whereas when Hannah tried it, she grabbed Kao's foot and he fell in the water, which he yelled at her for about five minutes for. Hannah didn't think Ling, San, and Neon burst a gut laughing helped much.

_**Neon: I'm never gonna catch my breath**_

_**San: Say good-bye to those who knew me**_

_**Ling: **__**Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym**_

_**Maz: This guy's got 'em scared to death**_

_**Hannah: Hope he doesn't see right through me**_

_**Neon: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!**_

The next day, they were firing arrows through apples (they've got lots of apples, deal with it!) and demonstrated by Crane, shoot the arrows and landing them in circles drawn on a tree trunk. Once again, Hannah thought this was impossible, and once again Sora proved her wrong, which was starting to get old. At least she wasn't the one yelled at, Ling kept trying to eat his apples.

_**Sora & (CHORUS):**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

The day after that, they were trying to fire missiles at a target a hundred feet away (Hannah's somehow flew way off target and almost hit James), then they had to run through a field of flaming arrows (Neon got his hair scorched and San got an arrow in a…unlikely place.

_**Sora:**_

_**Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive**_

_**Heed my every order and you might survive**_

_**You're unsuited for the rage of war**_

_**So pack up, go home, you're through**_

_**How could I make a man out of you?**_

That night, Hannah was going to the tent from the bathroom, and then she heard soft hoof beats on the ground behind her. She turned and saw General Sora with five masters beside him coming towards her holding her backpack in his hands. Hannah had known this was coming, but didn't expect it right now.

She had let her family down, Sora and everybody down!

Sora stopped a few feet in front of her and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Hon. You're not meant for war. It's time to go home." He stuffed the backpacks into Hannah's hand and walked away.

Hannah watched him and the masters go, with his sliver hair blowing lightly in the breeze. A memory suddenly came to her:

_**Flashback**_

"_I'll prove you wrong! I'll find a man better than one you could ever give me!" Hannah yelled._

"_YOU'LL NEVER FIND LOVE!!" Ms. Hito shrieked._

_**End of Flashback**_

Hannah was startled that that memory had just come to her. Could she be…? _No way._ Hannah told herself firmly as she went to go pack her stuff.

About a half hour later, Hannah was standing at the gate. She turned and looked at the place one more time, and saw the pole staring her in the face. What the heck?

Hannah walked over and saw the weights still on the ground. She picked them up, and Sora's floated through her mind._ "Strength. Determination. You'll need both to get to the top."_

Hannah slipped the weights on her wrists and threw them around the pole. To her surprise, they wrapped up in each other. Hannah pulled, and they were tight. Taking this as a good omen from her ancestors, she began to climb.

At about fifteen feet, she looked down and thought, '_I'm doing it! I CAN DO IT!' _Her arms were tired and sore, but she wouldn't give up. She was determined.

There were only three yards to the top. The sun was rising, and people were coming out of their tents. They were talking, all wondering the same thing:_ Could the worst one of them all reach the top?_

When the five masters out of their tents and slowly went to the centre of the camp, only two yards distance.

_Two yards left._ The words Hannah had heard Sora saying to himself during training were pulsing through her head.

_**Sora & (CHORUS):**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

_One yard now._ Once again, Sora's voice floated into her mind. _I'll make a man out of you._

Hannah's finger tips reached the edge. With the last of her strength, she pulled herself up on top and looked around. Thirty feet below her, she saw her masters and all of the army was cheering and clapping for her.

_**Sora & (CHORUS):**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Sora heard a noise outside. He sat up wondering why he felt so bad. He realized it was because of Hon's departure. _But why did he care? Hon had been no help anyways. And wondering why that still so familiar in his mind?_ He suddenly heard the noise outside.

_What are they on about?_ Sora wondered grumpily. He walked outside his tent and saw the army surrounded the pole. The arrow that had been on top suddenly fell down and landed at his feet. Sora picked it up and turned it around in his hands. He looked up to see who had gotten too the top, and what he saw the wind blew him away.

Hon, the clumsy, clueless soldier was sitting on top smiling sweetly down at him. But there was something different about him, a different look from the one he had had the day before. The look said '_I'm ready.'_

As Sora flicked his hair and smirked at her, Hannah knew that she was back with a bang.

_**Sora & (CHORUS):**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

The next few days were like a dream come true to Sora. The army, inspired by Hon's success, had gotten up on its feet and was improving a hundred percent everyday.

Then, Hon was a whole other thing all together. He was absorbing their exercises, and he seemed to be the perfect soldier. Like with the bamboo defense thing, Hon had stopped those apples in their tracks, and the bucket hadn't wobbled for a moment. With the fish he caught three in one try (which Ling greatly admired and envied.). Hon had fired three arrows at one and all of them shot an apple and landed in the tree. In the missile firing practice, he had gotten the exact center. In running, he had finished second to Sora himself. And while practicing fighting, he swung up his leg and kicked Sora in the face so hard he was knocked to the ground. Despite that his lip was swelling and he was seeing spots, Sora was very impressed.

It has been 5 weeks of training and they have one night rest. At night, when Hannah and the masters decided went to the lake for a bath, they met Sora and his face was seem like happy.

"Hey, now I remember you." then Hannah was shocked.

"You have a twin sister named Hannah, right?" he asked excitedly.

Hannah sighed of relief and replied, "Yes, I have. What's wrong?"

'_Twin sister?' _the masters both confused in unison.

"Oh, nothing. It's just like I hope you could tell me everything about her. What I meant was, she's the only girl I ever dreamt of and I haven't seen her for a long time and now I have chance to stay here to search for her." he said.

"Wait? You saying that are you the wolf kid who also in the international kung fu camp past thirteen years?" Hannah asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes." he answered.

Then there was a moment of silence and Hannah has snapped out and said, "Why don't we talk about later right after the baths?"

"Okay, I'll meet you at the gate." He replied and she watched him gone and smiled sweetly like she had never made it before. Hannah was happy that he still remembered her for so long but then she saw the masters were smirking at her.

"What!?" she asked them with confused.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Shifu.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The First Face to Face Battle

_Preview:_

_"Actually, she told me that she fell in love with a guy." Hannah simply said._

_"What? Who?" Sora asked curiously._

_"Well... he is..." before she could finished, she got interrupted by James._

_"General Sora! We've got a terrible news!" he shouted._

_"How a news could terrible be?" Hannah asked._

_"The Huns had destroyed the Valley of Courage!" he replied with fear. _


End file.
